Present systems for binding thick volumes up to 2" in thickness or more include hot melt glues, adhesives, plastic post binders, prong fasteners and others. Each of such systems has advantages and disadvantages unique to itself but all reguire considerable time in aligning the sheets, applying the glues or adhesives, punching holes, aligning the same for fasteners or posts, and the like. This is particularly so of those systems designed for use in offices in which the production of such volumes is only incidental to the business and not its primary undertaking. There is, therefore, a need for a quick, neat, system for producing bound volumes requiring a minimum amount of time and a minimum amount of expertise, preferably, only that to be found in any office.